


one step away

by thiyaksokhae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Requested, idek what is this, side markjin bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiyaksokhae/pseuds/thiyaksokhae
Summary: there's literally one step between best friends and boyfriends, realizes yugyeom.





	one step away

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested on tumblr by the lovely noona96n ^^ <3

“Can you believe how disgusting they’re being?” groans Yugyeom, leaning against Bambam’s shoulder as they watch anime together on one laptop.

 

“I know,” seconds Bambam, throwing a look towards the two in the kitchen.

 

Youngjae, who’s sitting next to the two of them, rolls his eyes. “Guys, they’re not doing anything. They’re literally just talking.”

 

“That’s enough to gross me out,” shudders Yugyeom. “Can you see the love that just radiating off Mark hyung? It’s just...eugh. And look!” Yugyeom shoves Bambam who falls against Youngjae, and both of them roll their eyes at the youngest. “He kissed his cheek!”

 

“That was happening even before they were together, Gyeomie, get over it,” sighs Youngjae, shifting his attention back to his phone.

 

“And don’t think you’re in a soundproof room,” calls Jinyoung, sending a playful glare Yugyeom’s way. Mark laughs at that and places his chin on Jinyoung’s shoulder. “They’re kids, Jinyoungie. Go easy on them.”

 

“Eurgh,” teases Bambam, pretending to rolls his eyes. “I don’t think I’d ever be in a relationship.”

 

Yugyeom frowns a bit at that. Sure it’s annoying watching other people be in a relationship, but half that annoyance comes from the fact that they themselves are not in a relationship. And Yugyeom slightly wishes he could be in a relationship, but he doesn’t know why he feels a little off-kilter, when Bambam says he doesn’t want to be in one. Everyone is entitled to their opinions, right? Why should this be any different?

 

Yugyeom doesn’t have a straight answer for that.

 

>

 

“You’re so lovesick,” sings Bambam. Their making fun of Mark and Jinyoung’s relationship has become a regular thing now, and they just smile along to it because they’re so used to it.

 

Mark turns to face Bambam. “Really?” he asks, pretending this is new. “Why would you say that?”

 

“Your faces were like that close!” Bambam holds up his hands to demonstrate, putting barely any space between his palms.

 

Yugyeom walks into the room, eyebrows raised playfully. “How close?” he asks.

 

Bambam shoves himself into Yugyeom’s space, stopping his face so that it’s a centimeter away from the younger’s. Yugyeom can feel Bambam’s breath on his face, and his heart starts beating faster, but not because of surprise. “That close,” whispers Bambam in explanation, his face out of focus due to the close proximity.

 

Yugyeom thinks he might have his straight answer now.

And the answer is that he’s not straight.

 

>

 

“You know,” says Yugyeom out of the blue one day. “Mark hyung’s and Jinyoung hyung’s relationship is something that we make so much fun of.”

 

“No shit, Sherlock,” grins Bambam, as he sits in the bed opposite Yugyeom’s.

 

“But don’t you ever think...that it would be nice to have someone like that?” muses Yugyeom tentatively. Because he knows his answer to that question.

 

Bambam is silent. “Maybe,” he says finally.

 

“It’s just, take away all the kissing and they’re just...best friends.” Yugyeom feels like the words scratch his throat violently as he forces them out. Best friends.

 

“Nah, but we’re best friends,” says Bambam dismissively. “We don’t kiss.”

 

_ Don’t you see,  _ Yugyeom wants to yell,  _ that’s exactly my point! _

 

“We could,” Yugyeom says before he can help himself. Whoops. 

 

Bambam stares like he can’t believe Yugyeom said that. In all fairness,  _ Yugyeom  _ can’t believe it either. “You’re joking, aren’t you?”

 

Yugyeom shrugs, dropping his gaze down to his hands. Like, sure, they have a good deal right now. They share everything with each other, from thoughts to food. They fight, they laugh and they dab together. They operate on the same wavelength. They adore each other to bits. It seems like just one step away.

 

And kissing. That would be the one step.

 

“So you’re not joking,” concludes Bambam, who’s smart enough to read Yugyeom’s body language.

 

“Not really,” says Yugyeom slowly, beginning to think he’s made a huge mistake. “I’m sorry I ever said anything.”

 

“Why? One of us had to.” Yugyeom’s eyes shoot up, and Bambam’s smiling at him. Not an impish grin, but a soft, gentle smile. “Maybe I want to kiss you too, have you ever considered that?”

 

“So we’re going to take that step?” asks Yugyeom. This is make or break, a huge chance they’re taking here, which is why Yugyeom can’t even find it in himself to phrase a straightforward question.

 

“We’ll take it together.”

**Author's Note:**

> ajskasjaks this was my first time writing yugbam,, i hope it wasn't a complete disappointment lmao :)


End file.
